A Little too Late
by DisasterWithoutYou
Summary: He had finally had given up on her, she was so happy. Then she developed feelings for him, this might cause a bit of a problem. LEJP
1. The Test

A/N: This story is taken from a situation in my life, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: If I owned it would it be fanfiction?

> > > > 

Lily Marie Evans, a Gryffindor fifth year, sat in Transfiguration class. They were taking an exam today and Lily was confident that she could easily get the highest grade in the class; she began answer questions with ease. When she about half way done she came across a question that she had to think about for a moment. She looked away from the test. It was then she became aware of who was sitting only about 5 feet away. James. The question left her head as she saw him working diligently on the test. Lily couldn't focus at all. She looked back down at the question re-reading it several times. The question seemed easy but at the same time it made no sense. It was like she knew the answer but just could write it. This was more irritating to her then anything else. She looked back up a James expectantly, hoping, wishing he would look up at her and flash his crooked smile, but he did no such thing his quill just moved effortlessly over the parchment. She hated what he did to her. He was so enticing and beautiful she just wished she could be nearer to him then she was now. She laid her head on the cool desk in order to rid her thought of him-it was just so difficult. Lily glanced at the clock realizing there were only minutes left before she had to hand in the test, she became focused and answer questions again. When she had finished all of the questions she glanced up again at James only to find him looking at her he grinned and waved like a fool she grinned and rolled her eyes. She could not help herself she was more then completely enticed, she wanted him so bad but he did not want her anymore. He gave up on her last year; she was so relieved that her daily torment was over that she no longer had to deal with his silly behavior. She was so happy until the beginning of the second term this year; she now craved for his attention. Lily was tortured day and night by these feelings she had so unknowingly discovered she wished he still anted her, but she had lost her chance-she was destined to a fate of torturous love from a distance, and she hated herself for it.

> > > > 

I would appriciate some feedback from everyone, that way I know to continue if you all so command it.


	2. Another Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Thanks to: **-ShIvErInG sMiLe- **for the review!

Lily walked through the halls to her next class silently cursing herself about her stupiness in class.

"Why me?" she moaned to herself, "Why did I have to get- get feelings for that- that idiot?" She pressed her face into her hands, blocking out the rest of the world, causing her to run into something- something living. Lily's face turned a deep shade of crimson and she started apologizing profusely to the shoes of the person she had walked into.

"Lily?" asked the person. Lily looked up and a look of horror over came her face-of all the people to run into- "Lils? You okay?" James asked holding out a hand to help her up. She took his hand shakily and stood up.

"I- I- I am…um, I'm fine, yeah didn't feel a, uh, thing no, I'm just peachy, yeah I uh I'll be going now uh- Bye!" She attempted to push past him, but he grabbed her arm lightly and guided her to turn to face him.

"Lily- are you sure your okay? I think you hit your head. Come on I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"No, James I swear I'm fine, I'm gotta go though or I'm going to be late. Kay? See you later?" James let go of her arm slowly.

"Yeah-later" he almost whispered as she turned on her heel and headed to Arithmancy. Why oh why did she have to have hormones! She hated it. It was no use this was a crush on the way to no where!

A/N: Would love for a review! Please?


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own it!

----

Arithmancy went alright, and so did Potions, the walk up to the dorm wasn't bad, and Lily wasn't complaining when she drifted of to sleep without a thought of James Potter in her head. She didn't dream about him either she realized when she awoke the next morning. How long had it been since se had a Potter free dream? Weeks. She showered and got ready for class before heading down to breakfast. Lily sat in her usual seat between Alice and Lucy, her two best friends, neither of whom knew about the crush just yet. Lily helped herself to some French toast and orange juice before even speaking. Soon the three of them were wrapped up in conversation. Lily looked up at Alice, but her line of vision went past Alice's face and slid to the one and only James Potter. She stared for a good moment or two before he looked up to meet her eyes. She quickly looked down and blushed. Her motion didn't go unnoticed. Alice and Lucy looked over to where Lily had been staring and caught the eyes of all four Marauders looking down the table at them.

"Lily, is there something you want to share?" Alice asked.

"Ummmm. No! I-uhh-don't believe so…Why do you ask?" Lily stated quickly trying to cover herself.

"Well it's just that you were staring at Potter. What's up with that?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, I zoned out for a minute, you know staring into space…and when I focused he was staring at me, that's all." Lily lied with ease.

"Oh, alright, just makin' sure." Alice said happily, drinking in the lie as truth, Lucy however didn't look so convinced.

"I swear!" Lily exclaimed noticing the look Lucy was giving her. Lucy sighed but turned back to her breakfast no the less. Lily lent forward slightly letting her hair fall in her face. She watched James through the fringe, making sure to not let her friends know what was going on by nodding and "Okay"-ing at just the right places. Hoping her day wouldn't be filled with James Potter, although she knew it probably would be.

------

A/N: Poor Lily! The reviews keep me going folks!


End file.
